Points Of Authority
by SapphiresGal
Summary: Song Fic- Diamond and Sapphire's relationships takes a turn on the rocks... harshly. Then a fellow member the the Black Moon Kingdom take 'advantage' of Sapphire. Implication of rape? no graphic scenes...(I can't seem to get the spacing though- sry)


POINTS OF AUTHORITY  
  
by Sapphire's Gal  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I wrote this at 1:48 A.M. literally. so what the hell. it's probably like crap lolz. Warning, rape, bondage, and yaoi, R? NC-17? Um whatever. Sapphire Angst. The song is 'Points Of Authority' by Linkin Park. I changed the order of the verses to better suit the story. I would love if someone took the story, checked all the grammar and bad wording and then sent it back to me. Thanks all. This story take place before Rubeous and the four sisters started attacking Tokyo. It's going to be a long series and I can say that I'm changing the whole story. It focuses more on Sapphire.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Forfeit The Game/ Before Somebody Else Takes Your Name Out Of The Frame  
  
Puts Your Name To Shame Cover Up Your Face/ You Can't Run the Race  
  
The Pace Is Too Fast/ You Just Won't Last  
  
I watched in the shadows at Emerald's pathetic attempts at getting Diamond to notice her, as she batted her eyes and tossed her hair long thick hair. She draped an arm over his shoulders sitting on the side of his throne, leaning on him seductively. I felt rather sorry for her. She was beautiful with her flattering short dark green dress, it's tapered waist, knee high boots, long gloves and prefect body, but she wasn't pure. I'm not saying anything's wrong like she tainted or anything, she just isn't pure enough, the purest there is. That's what Diamond wants. Diamond didn't respond to her in the least, his amethyst eyes fixated on the Neo-Queen Serenity image projected in the middle of the dark throne room. It almost seemed the very image of her was lighting the room slightly by her purity. Emerald finally gave up angrily and teleport away, I presumed to take it out on some poor unsuspecting bystander that happened to be her way. "Sapphire." Diamond murmured twirling his wine glass in his fingers as he sat on the throne. He was so pale, all white, his hair skin clothes. I looked up at my brother, "Yes, oiisan?" "She's beautiful isn't she?" Diamond said, still staring at the projection. He was seriously obsessed "Yes", I sighed running a hand though my hair, it was always like this, my brother just didn't seem to understand that Serenity didn't love him and never would love him. "She's going to be mine." Diamond said softy, "Her and the Earth. She will love me, she will rule by me." "Yea, right." I thought. shit. I think I just said that out loud... "What did you say boy!?" Diamond growled his daydream shattered. I suddenly felt a blast of energy hit me full force and throw me into a wall, hard. Damn, I think he broke a rib or two there. I could hear Diamond's footsteps dark and threateningly coming at me. I looked up to see his face the darkest I'd ever seen it. I pushed back a shudder. "Get up." He ordered. I struggled to do his bidding as I'd always been taught. 'Then again, I was also taught never to disagree or anger the prince or pay the price.' I moaned softy and was on my knees pushing myself up when he grabbed my collar and pulled me up just to ram me back into the wall. I felt my head hit the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut, 'what the hell was going o?. Diamond had never been this cruel or brutal to me before. He never even hit me before' I wondered.  
  
You Take Away If I Give In My Life My Pride Is Broken  
  
I felt this hand let go of my collar and I thought it was over. Suddenly his hand came out of nowhere and backhanded me hard enough to send my head back into the wall. I felt blood trickling down the side of my mouth, I must look pathetic as I stared at him wide eyed and hurt more emotional then physically. His fist land in my gut next, I doubled over in pain. Before I could stop myself I saw my fist connection with Diamond's jaw. Diamond closed his eyes and touched his jaw where blood started tricking down. He smiled darkly, his eyes still closed. 'This is not gonna be good.' I wasn't sure what happened next. All I know is that I was on the floor and Diamond was on top of me, inflicting as much pain as he could with his fists. It seemed to last for hours to me, as I laid motionless knowing not to fight back. Diamond finally seem to wear and got up and kicked me swiftly in the ribs. I could only moaned softy. I wanted to curl up but I didn't. I couldn't' let him know how much pain I was in, I couldn't' humiliate myself like that. My pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
You Like To Think You're Never Wrong You Want To Act Like Your Someone You Want Someone To Hurt Like You You Want To Share What You've Been Though You Live What You Learn  
  
Diamond kneeled down next to me all of a sudden. "Don't ever try that again." He hissed his voice dangerously low, and then his face seemed to soften a bit. "You know that what I did was for your own good right?" I didn't answer, I wouldn't let him humiliate me any more then he'd done. "You better learn to respect me Sapphire." Diamond said as he transported a pair of crystal earrings into his hand. "And you will wear these earrings."  
  
"You know I don't trust them. or him." I whispered, silently pleading. Half of me was ready to beg for him to relent, but once again my ego was too big. Diamond paid no heed to my words. "I want to see them on you next time I see you." Diamond said getting up and walked back to his throne, "Get out of my sight." I was dismissed with a wave of his gloved hand.  
  
*****  
  
I was about to walk in to the throne room with Rubeous when I heard voices. I looked in curious and saw a dark form on the ground and Diamond standing by it. I suddenly realized it was Sapphire on the ground as I listened to the dark conversation-taking place. "You know that what I did was for your own good right?" Diamond asked not receiving an answer. "You better learn to respect me Sapphire." Diamond said almost in a threatening tone. I was surprised; I'd never heard Diamond angry at Sapphire before. "And you will wear these earrings." Diamond continued. Rubeous and I couldn't help but roll our eyes. Sapphire insisted that he wouldn't wear the Wiseman's Crystal earrings even though they possessed so much power; he insisted that something was wrong with them. "You know I don't trust them. or him." Sapphire whispered, I leaned forward trying to hear more Sapphire's voice with it's silent plead. Diamond paid no heed. "I want to see them on you next time I see you." Diamond said getting up and walking back to his throne, "Get out of my sight." He dismissed Sapphire as Sapphire transported away, likely to his room. Rubeous and I looked at each other for a moment and then teleported to Sapphire's private chamber, curiosity getting the best of us both.  
  
Rubeous and I stood at his door rather uncertain for a moment, then she though the door open. Rubeous and I didn't go to his chamber expect when to ask for him to build things for us such as dark crystal points, even then we usually asked in the throne rooms instead. It was dark for all the lights were off. Actually he didn't even seem to have any lights expect for one nearby a stack of books. His chamber seemed to be his study as well and was large yet looked cramp, filled with computers, books, and paper work. Numerous computers screens lit up his room dimly and was the only light, casting an eerily look. I finally spotted him next to his bed, sitting on one of the many chairs that rested in front of each computer. His position was hunched over holding his side, his back to us, I realized he probably didn't even realize we had come because he didn't acknowledge us like he usually did, by telling us kindly to, 'go to hell' I let out a loud laugh and said, "What's wrong, did someone be a bad little boy and get scolded?" in a sugary tone. Rubeous followed, taunting him, "Looks like the twit got a spanking. aww. Poor little Sapphire hurt?" Rubeous's laugh ran out with mine but for once I didn't mind, for once it was on my side, which was very rare. "Get out." Sapphire said though, what sounded like, gritted teeth, his body stiffening at our voices, "Or else." "Or else what?" Rubeous said walking up to him and tipped the chair over suddenly and throwing him into the bed. He landed kneeling on the floor doubled over onto the bed. He struggled to pull himself up. I walked up beside Rubeous who looked confused, as much as I knew I probably did. Sapphire usually fought us on everything. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he gasped in pain and I pulled back my hand. He was silent. I tried again more gently and turned him around so he was sitting on the ground leaning his back on his bed looking at us. The sight that greeted us surprised us. He had a blood on his glove that had run down his sleeve and his jaw bruised horribly, and I had a feeling that I wasn't seeing most of the damage. I kneeled beside him and began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed my hand weakly, "Stop it." He said in soft rather helpless voice, pleading, his voice showing obvious pain. One of his battered arms still around his waist.  
  
*****  
  
I sighed and kneeled down beside him and grabbed both his arms and pined him against the bed. His face contorted in pain. I didn't release him though, knowing he wouldn't cooperate. I looked at him; he was beautiful All the members of the family were beautiful. Emerald, despite her laugh was beautiful and seductive. I knew I was good looking; well at least all the sisters seemed to think so. Diamond was beautiful like a statue. Sapphire was beautiful in.. I don't know. he just was, so mysterious. His midnight blue hair falling in his eyes, his dark eyes, and his well-built but not muscular body. shit! What the hell am I thinking? Emerald gasped faintly and nudged me and I looked down to see that Emerald had finished unbuttoning the shirt and opened it. His shoulder was gashed open; another gash across his chest and stomach, and dark throbbing black and blue bruises everywhere. Emerald managed to his arm off his waist and announced that he had two broken ribs emotionlessly. I let go of his arms and use one arm to pin him to the floor and began to peel his sleeves off, for one of his arms was broken. He moaned in pain and I felt myself blush and go hot and hard. He just looked so. amazing. even in pain. especially in pain. 'Arg. my head hurts.'  
  
*****  
  
He looked like he'd just come back from war. and lost. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. 'What had gotten Diamond so angry' I wondered to myself, for no one had ever been hurt like this, in the family, by Diamond. That went double for Sapphire because they were blood related. I transported thick bandage wraps and wrapped his ribs and wad about to wrap his broken arm when Rubeous suddenly cried out and grab his head, both Sapphire and I looked at him questioningly. Energy seemed to crackle around him and suddenly. it was gone. "What was that?" Sapphire whispered hoarsely, looking confused. "Nothing, nothing." Rubeous seemed as dazed as Sapphire, "Nothing happened." I brushed a lock of his hair from his eyes as he laid by his bed pinned down by Rubeous on the grounded. He looked at me slightly, at my touch. 'Emerald, come' I looked up suddenly hearing Diamond's voice in my head. "I'm summoned by the Prince Diamond.' I said and quickly regretted it seeing Sapphire slightly flinch. I sighed and transported away.  
  
*****  
  
"What happened?" Rubeous asked pulling his arm back, freeing Sapphire, and breaking the silence after Emerald had left with a flash and a wave of her fan. Sapphire glared at him, "None of your damn business." He growled feeling rather vulnerable on the ground with Rubious kneeling above him. Without warning Sapphire felt himself pinned again and with an additional blade against his throat, he sucked his breathe in. Rubious's crystal earrings crackled as his eyes began to change from their warm brown to viberant red like his hair.  
  
"It is now." His said his voice softy and deadly, his face only inches away from mine that Sapphire could feel his breathe on his lips.  
  
"I insulted his obsession with Serenity." Sapphire said softly careful not to let the knife cut into his throat, yet anger was evident in his voice, eyeing Rubious's hand that held the knife.  
  
"That's a good boy." He said mockingly and ruffed his hair. Sapphire gritted my teeth and refused to say anything knowing he wasn't in a position to fight. Rubeous picked him up and put Sapphire on the bed, gently. Sapphire was rather thankful for he thought he'd be left on the ground by himself but was confused on Rubeous sudden gentleness. Rubeous leaned over Sapphire on the bed, sitting on the side, his arms on both sides of Sapphire, having Sapphire trapped. Sapphire let out a shaky breathe at the closness of his face. Rubeous threw a bolt at the door and locked it with a slight wave of his hand. Sapphire looked at him confused, 'What the hell?' he wondered.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sapphire asked harshly. Rubeous looked back at Sapphire. Rubeou leaned even closer, he was too close for comfort and Sapphire was the one in the family famous for his need of personal space.  
  
Rubeous leaned down and forced his lips against young prince underneath him. The boy struggled against him and tried to reach up his good arm and push him off but had his hand slammed into his broken ribs for his trouble. The prince let out a slight yell of pain and regretted it as Rubeous took it as an invitation to invade his mouth with tongue. As he kissed Sapphire, Rubeous grabbed his hair, pulling his head back further and letting his other hand roam over the young prince's chest and shoulders. The prince tired to push him off telepathically let his powers didn't work, they were on lock, Sapphire had no idea what could of happened. His best guess was that Diamond had put a lock on them for the time being. 'Great, take them when I actually need them' he thought bitterly Sapphire withered under his touch and tried to pull away but Rubeous responded only by forcing the kiss harder and his hand only went lower.  
  
You Love The Things I Say Ill Do- The Way I'll Hurt Myself To Get Back At You You Take Away If I Give In My Life My Pride Is Broken  
  
Finally he started to move and let go of Sapphire's hair. The Prince gasped for air and choked out, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rubeous glared at him and backhanded him much like Diamond had. Sapphire fell silent.  
  
Rubeous bent down and picked up the bandages that Emerald had left on the ground and sat down by Sapphire. Before Sapphire realized what had happened, he found his hands tied together and tied to the middle of the bed head. He went pale when he realized he was utterly helpless, his only thought was 'holy shit'  
  
He walked down the bed and began unbuttoning his pants and Sapphire began to panic. "Don't fucking touch me!" Sapphire yelled trying to move away, trashing like a fish out of water, to no avail. Rubeous just laughed coolly at the young prince's attempts. He deliberately slowly undressed the prince taking in ever moment of pure fear in his eyes and savoring it. As he undressed himself, Sapphire closed his eyes not wanting to see his body.  
  
Rubeous kissed softy, unforced, Sapphire's eyes shot open at the tenderness.  
  
"You're so damn beautiful." he whispered in Sapphire's ear, he shuddered.  
  
"You're a sick son of a bitch." he said bitterly in response.  
  
Then in the next few the moments the Prince's painful screams began, echoing in the room, never reaching past the closed doors.  
  
*****  
  
You Love The Way I Look At You While Taking Pleasure In All The Awful Things You Put Me Though You Take Away If I Give In My Life My Pride Is Broken  
  
Rubeous got up and dress them both from the waist down and grabbed his jacket in his hands, placing a last tender kiss on Sapphire's lips. He undid the bandages on the Prince's wrist and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Sapphire didn't move, he was still in shock, pain, humiliation. He was scared. But the things that scared him the most was how tender Rubeous had been. Each thrust inside of Sapphire had hurt him, yet he knew Rubeous could have been much harsher and cruel. Yet at least he'd been tender, kissing him, whispering how he was in love and how beautiful he was. And the way he looked at Sapphire, how his eyes were a mixture of warm brown and evil red, almost like it was in a whirlwind in his eyes, but they were devoted to Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire didn't move from the spot for hours wishing he'd die. His pride broken, and his innocence stolen- he didn't know who he was anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Review- should I continue? Yes I know, very fucked up, I should kill myself and get it over with but I'm not going to- so too bad. 


End file.
